Miles "Tails" Prower
Miles Prower (マイルス・パウアー Mairusu Pauā?), better known by his nickname, Tails (テイルス Teirusu?), is a fictional character from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. He is an anthropomorphic fox cub born with two distinct twin-tails, hence his nickname. Because of his abnormality, Tails was a victim to bullying during his youth. One day, however, he met Sonic the Hedgehog and was inspired to become as cool as him after seeing him run like the wind. Tails soon after began following Sonic on his adventures and has since become his best friend and sidekick. He is able to use his twin-tails to fly by rotating them like helicopter rotors and is a mechanic genius and aerial pilot. A gentle and sweet-natured soul, Tails was initially timid and lacked courage. After meeting Sonic, however, Tails has become more confident, eventually growing into a more outgoing, brave, independent individual and a hero in his own right. Since encountering Sonic, Tails has looked up to him and stood by his side, helping him whenever he can during their adventures. Appearance Tails is a young, anthropomorphic fox cub with a unique genetic mutation giving him two tails instead of one. He has mostly yellow-orange fur with white fur around his muzzle, front torso, and the tips of his tails. He also has blue eyes. Typically, his attire consists simply of white gloves with black rings around the wrist and red shoes with white toes. Biography Almost nothing is known about Tails' early life. What is known is that Tails was born with the genetic abnormality which gave him two tails, from which he earned his nickname, but also made him the target of much bullying. Also, because of his unusually High IQ, Tails became a master engineer. History Classic Era * Tails Adventure * Sonic the Hedgehog 2 * Sonic Chaos * Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles ** Sonic the Hedgehog 3 ** Sonic & Knuckles * Sonic the Hedgehog Triple Trouble * Tails' Skypatrol * Sonic Labyrinth * Sonic the Fighters * Sonic 3D Blast * Sonic R * Sonic Mania Drift series * Sonic Drift * Sonic Drift 2 Dreamcast Era * Sonic Adventure * Sonic Shuffle * Sonic Adventure 2 * Sonic Heroes * Shadow the Hedgehog Advance series * Sonic Advance * Sonic Advance 2 * Sonic Advance 3 Rush series * Sonic Rush * Sonic Rush Adventure Riders series * Sonic Riders * Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity * Sonic Free Riders Rivals series * Sonic Rivals * Sonic Rivals 2 Modern Era * Sonic Battle * Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) * Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood * Sonic Unleashed * Sonic the Hedgehog 4 ** Episode I ** Episode II * Sonic Colors * Sonic Generations * Sonic Lost World * Sonic Forces Other game appearances * Sonic the Hedgehog CD * Knuckles' Chaotix Mario & Sonic series * Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games * Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games * Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games Super Smash Bros. series * Super Smash Bros. Brawl * Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U Sonic All-Stars Racing series * Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing * Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed Storybook series * Sonic and the Secret Rings * Sonic and the Black Knight Transformations Super Tails Main article: Super Tails By using all seven Super Emeralds, or later the seven Chaos Emeralds, Tails can enter a Super State, transforming him into Super Tails. In this state, all of Tails' abilities far surpasses his normal ones. He is also able to fly without his twin-tails, and is nearly invulnerable. However, this transformation consumes a lot of energy and requires Rings to be maintained. Color Powers Main article: Color Power By harnessing different variants of Hyper-go-on from Wisps, Tails can use specific Color Powers to transform into a certain form, such as a drill, a laser or even a planet, each one possessing its own unique abilities. So far, Tails has been able to transform into the Cyan Laser, Yellow Drill, and Indigo Asteroid. However, these transformations require a steady supply of Hyper-go-on to be maintained. Relationships Friends/allies *Sonic the Hedgehog (best friend, as close as brothers) *Knuckles the Echidna (best friend and teammate) *Amy Rose (good friend) *Cream the Rabbit *Cheese *Big the Cat *Shadow the Hedgehog (to a degree) *Rouge the Bat *E-123 Omega *Vector the Crocodile *Espio the Chameleon *Charmy Bee *Tikal *Lumina Flowlight *Blaze the Cat *Coconut Crew *Marine the Raccoon *Silver the Hedgehog *Emerl *Vanilla the Rabbit *G.U.N. *Shade the Echidna *Professor Pickle *Chip *Wisps **Yacker *Classic Sonic *Classic Tails *Avatar Rivals *Wave the Swallow (arch-rival) *Dr. Eggman (also an enemy) Enemies *Eggman Empire **Dr. Eggman **Orbot **Cubot **Metal Sonic *Battle Bird Armada **Great Battle Kukku **Battle Kukku XVI **Dr. Fukurokov *Witchcart *Focke-Wulf *Bearenger *Carrotia *Fang the Sniper *Chaos (formerly) *Void (formerly) *Biolizard *Dr. Eggman Nega *Pirates **Captain Whisker **Johnny **Mini & Mum *Black Arms **Black Doom *Iblis *Solaris *Ifrit *The Babylon Rogues **Jet the Hawk **Storm the Albatross *Nocturnus Clan **Imperator Ix *The Time Eater *Classic Eggman *The Deadly Six *Infinite Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Foxes Category:Fly types Category:Inventors Category:Canon characters